Angelus
by Cat Piper
Summary: Angel, Kagome and Inuyasha’s daughter, is thrown back in time to when her mother was barely fifteen! What reaction will Inuyasha and the gang have when they see the one fourth demon?


**__**

Angelus

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Angel, Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter, is thrown back in time to when her mother was barely fifteen!!!!!!! What reaction will Inuyasha and the gang have when they see the 1/4 demon?

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

****

Present Time

"Angel wake up!!", yelled Kagome while packing some food in a basket.

"I'm up!!!", yelled back Angel while she looked in the mirror. She, being the daughter of a human and half demon, was 1/4 demon. She had shoulder length black hair and amber eyes with two silver dog ears adorned her head and at the age of fifteen she had her mother's figure.

"Angel you know how your father is", said Kagome to her daughter as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah I know dad is very impatient", said Angel looking over at her mother with a smile.

"Well then are we all set?", asked Kagome.

"Yeah", said Angel walking to the door.

"Angel why don't you take my old bow", said Kagome picking up her bow from the coat tree and handing it to Angel.

"Why?", asked Angel glaring at the bow her mother was holding out to her.

"Well I know you use your claws as your weapon of choice, but you should learn to use a bow", said Kagome.

"Give me a good reason to do so", said Angel .

"Well it is part of your heritage", said Kagome glaring at Angel.

"Fine", said Angel taking the bow and the heavy basket from her mother.

"To the well", said Kagome happily pointing to the well, as her daughter placed her on her back and bolted toward the old well.

In feudal era Inuyasha paced impatiently in front of the well and occasionally looked in.

"Inuyasha relax", said Sango as she sat on the wells rim.

"I can't", said Inuyasha.

"That's why I'm here with you", said Sango.

"I know but I'm just excited is all", said Inuyasha.

"Well that's nice, lets just hope you don't get over excited again and pass out like you did last time your daughter came to visit", said Sango walking over and patting Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"I'll try", said Inuyasha glaring at Sango.

"That's a good boy", said Sango with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled back then sniffed the air.

"They're here!!", said Inuyasha looking over to see Angel, with Kagome on her back, jumping out of the well.

"Father!!!", said Angel excitedly her eyes shining brightly with happiness.

"Angel!!!! Kagome!!!!!", said Inuyasha running over towards his loves.

Inuyasha helped Kagome off Angel's back and kissed her then hugged Angel tightly.

"I missed you both", said Inuyasha with a sigh while letting go of his daughter.

"Same here", said Kagome hugging Inuyasha from behind.

"Hey Auntie Sango!!!", said Angel walking over and hugging Sango.

"Hello Angel", said Sango with a smile.

"Where's Uncle Miroku and brother Shippo?", asked Angel.

"Well your Uncle is "exercising" demons towards the south and Shippo decided to go along", answered Sango.

"Sounds like Miroku", said Kagome hugging Sango.

"Well I'm off to the village so you three can catch up", said Sango starting off towards the village.

"You sure you don't want to join us?", asked Kagome.

"No, I'll pass", said Sango making her way towards the village.

"So dad did you find us a great picnic spot like you promised?", asked Angel with a smile.

"Yup, right down by that lake", said Inuyasha pointing to a little lake.

"Great", said Kagome happily while Inuyasha held her hand tightly.

After the picnic Kagome and Inuyasha decided to talk while Angel went exploring.

Angel walked over to the lake and dove in. She loved coming to feudal era and letting her demon senses go crazy! She loved being able to walk around with out having to wear a cap to cover her ears; and putting on the old style kimono her dad had made for her. Being able to laugh with her mouth open without worrying if anyone saw her canines. Yes life here in feudal era was good to a demon, hanyou , or 1/4 demon. Angel let herself drop to the bottom of the lake; she looked around the depths of the area. Fishes and other animals swam and ran around the lake free. She slowly swam to the surface for a quick breath of air then back down to the depths of the lake.

"Inuyasha", sighed Kagome as she rested her head on his chest.

Inuyasha smiled and laid down closing his eyes for a while. This was some change for the hanyou; he had a daughter and a lovely wife. He remembered the night Kagome conceived Angel, it was after the celebration of the Shikon No Tama's return to Kaede's village. It was a glorious night, not so glorious for Kagome though because she was only fifteen but glorious none the less. The night Angel was born, Kagome decided to have her right here in feudal era, after holding Angel that very first time, he knew that this whole thing was right. He, Kagome and Angel were meant to be.

Kagome looked towards the hanyou and smiled, he looked so cute when he was lost in contemplation. She sighed and looked up into the sky. She remembered the day she took Angel back home to her family, Inuyasha joined her since he felt unsure about letting Kagome go home by herself. Remembering Angel's bath in feudal world, Sango filled a tub full of warm water. Kagome put Angel in and smiled when Angel splashed the water and looked up at her. Remembering Inuyasha's attempts to feed Angel made Kagome laugh to herself.

Daydream.................................

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Piper

r/r no flames.............


End file.
